Question: Simplify the following expression: ${8+2(5a+1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 8 + {2(}\gray{5a+1}{)} $ $ 8 + {10a+2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 10a + {8 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 10a + {10}$ The simplified expression is $10a+10$